Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mirror-reflex camera having a mirror support which supports a viewfinder mirror and can be adjusted between two end positions, a viewing position and a taking position.
A conventional mirror-reflex camera is disclosed, for example in DE 44 47 092 A1. In this case, it is usual for the viewfinder mirror to be arranged inside a beam path in the viewing position and outside a beam path in the taking position. This requires the appropriate adjusting movement of the viewfinder mirror and/or of the mirror support supporting the viewfinder mirror, which must be undertaken with adequate speed upon actuating an operator button on the mirror-reflex camera, and yet must ensure reliable adjustment into the two end positions. In this case, accurate positioning of the two end positions is necessary, in particular, so that the beam path is not inadvertently influenced by a maladjustment of the mirror in one of the positions. Moreover, in the case of an electromagnetic drive such as is shown in DE 44 47 092 A1, an appropriate quiescent current is required in general in the end positions or one of the two end positions, in order to hold the viewfinder mirror in the end position or positions.
JP 01-134443 A discloses a mirror-reflex camera, having a mirror support which supports a viewfinder mirror and can be adjusted between two end positions, a viewing position and a taking position, and latches behind mechanical latching means in its two end positions. Adjustable engaging means in the form of pivotable hooks engage in the latching means and release the latching means in a release position. The mirror support has at least a part of the latching means and can be actuated via drive means.